


Another Future（下）

by joannechen52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本章有復二的一句劇透，看過電影的人會知道是哪一句，沒看過的人應該也不影響整體觀影，不過還是放上劇透警示</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Future（下）

他抓住他的手。  
那隻手很冰涼，卻讓人感到熟悉。  
他已經作好粉身碎骨的準備了，迎接兩人的卻不是堅硬的地面。他們掉進一大團暖呼呼的東西，它沒有被雪花覆蓋，布料的觸感抵擋掉地心引力，從正下方托起兩人的身體。  
柔軟得就像是棉花糖。

Steve睜開眼睛，在他說話前他先聽見了一聲吼叫，那吼叫來自他自己，難聽得要命。一小道光亮闖進他眼前的漆黑，他兩眼都睜得大大的，緊盯住那道光，只差眼珠子沒往下掉，汗水在他背部下方擴張，如果他躺著的是床單，他很確定它被他弄濕了一大半。  
「嘿，」在Steve對面有人說話，「你還好嗎？」  
看不清楚。黑暗侵蝕了Steve太久，他一下子還看不清楚對方的臉，可是他才一聽見對方的聲音，淚水就滾出了眼眶。Steve說不上是生理反應還是心理因素，他微微偏頭，看見貼在自己臉旁的發光物，他正用力抓緊它，那是在黑暗中唯一的指引，他順著它往前摸，手指經過一條又一條細小紋路——那摸起來像是金屬與金屬之間的接縫——最後他摸到他的臉。  
「把燈打開。」Steve說。這是命令句，語氣卻充滿懇求。  
對方如他所願，Steve掌心裡的溫度離開了一會兒，他聽見身下傳來獨立彈簧筒發出的吱嗄聲響。隨後，鵝黃色的床頭燈亮起，那團溫度再度回到Steve手中，背對著光源，Steve看見了對方的臉。  
他是一個男人，黃光在他的輪廓周圍鍍上一圈毛邊，他的棕髮又細又長，好幾撮從Steve指縫裡穿出來，他的瞳孔直直注視著Steve，裡面有好幾種顏料都調和不出來的色澤，因為泛著水光，它們看上去甚至接近透明。

Steve張嘴，他想說話，卻說不出口，有道阻力扼住他的喉嚨，他當然知道這個男人是誰，就算對方的頭髮留長了，也騙不過他的眼睛。他的手指順著棕髮男人的頭皮一路滑向髮尾，鬈曲的毛髮在離開他指尖時打了好幾個旋圈，Steve喜歡看見這一幕，他重覆做了好幾次，直到對方又開口，「你做夢了嗎？」  
Steve點點頭，他的指頭重新爬回男人的頭頂，他不想提他的夢，同時必須得做更多事來確定眼下才是真實。他的舉動讓男人很擔心，燈光照亮了他們倆，黏在他臉上的淚水顯然把對方嚇到了，「夢到什麼？」棕髮男人不死心地追問。  
「一場嘉年華會，一個承諾，一支舞。」  
「聽起來是場好夢。」  
「它不真實，」Steve原本有些心不在焉，現在他非常專注地反駁這句話，他的手指離開男人的頭髮，改用兩隻手托起對方的臉，「那裡沒有你。」

棕髮男人的腦袋被按進Steve的頸窩，就算他想回話，吐出來的聲息也全餵給了Steve後方的空氣。Steve覺得自己不該那麼粗魯，但他實在太恐懼，光線把他和棕髮男人的影子投在他身後的那面牆，他自己是看不到的，也許他們是兩個鬼魂——至少是兩個觸碰得到對方的鬼魂。Steve加重手中的力量，他右臂有一塊不自然的硬物鼓起來，血液流過那兒時都自動繞道，它是最冰冷的無機質，就和棕髮男人的左手臂一樣，那隻手臂現在也繞到Steve的背，一上一下地撫摸他，像夾著碎雪的風掠過脊椎，Steve卻覺得很溫暖。

有一個音節在Steve口中形成，他抿起嘴唇，又打開，反覆做了好幾次，他覺得自己變成了缺氧的金魚。他想叫男人的名字，一隻隱形的手卻伸過來把他的聲帶摘掉了。男人似乎察覺到Steve的窘境，他花了一些力氣把自己從Steve的臂彎拔出來，他就近看著Steve，「你很久沒像現在這樣了。」  
男人邊說邊用正常的手去摸Steve的臉，潮濕的水份被抹掉後，下面還有乾涸的一層，男人自己的臉上也有不平均的反光，Steve想起他們兩個稍早都哭過，當他們還待在浴室裡時，「像個愛哭鬼？」  
男人笑了，「我指從噩夢裡醒來，到處急著找我。」  
Steve感到心虛，越來越多的記憶湧出來，像有人插了個失而復得的隨身碟到他腦袋裡，資料以遲緩的速度複製傳輸。他想起自己在同一張床、不同的夜晚裡驚醒過來時，他第一件事都先做了什麼：他伸手打翻床頭櫃的家俱，所以床頭燈很早前就移到棕髮男人那一端，他像隻中箭的野獸，無視旁人的存在嘶聲咆哮，同層樓的鄰居向警察檢舉過幾次，都由神盾局出面壓了下來。他應該進療養院而不是待在這兒，假裝自己能在隔音效果欠佳的小公寓裡找回正常的生活，但是在政府決定處置他的方式以前，任何單位都沒有合理的原因收留他，和棕髮男人一樣無條件承受他的歇斯底里。

「我一直都在找你，」Steve把臉埋進棕髮男人的脖子，放縱地倚靠。以往，在Steve夢裡會出現不同的人，他們事實上是鬼魂，經由Steve的手經歷人變成鬼這個過程，他們和Steve的纏鬥是一場永無止境的戰役，這場仗屬於Steve自己，他會獨力打完它。可是眼下的狀況不同，「有人把你偷走了，從書上、從博物館、從歷史裡……我知道只有我能把你找回來，這是我們兩個的戰爭。」  
「我就在這兒，」男人堅定道，「你不是孤軍奮戰。」  
堅定也分為兩種，堅定的實話和堅定的謊言，Steve無法區別此時從男人嘴裡吐出來的是哪一種，他對他的測謊能力遺失在浴間內，流進排水孔沖走了。測謊，哦，是的，Steve被這個字詞敲醒了意識，一種不快感油然而生，他翻了個身，把棕髮男人壓進床墊，他從上方俯瞰著他，看見自己的影子將棕髮男人整個籠罩住令Steve無比心安，不快的感覺也一掃而空。

Steve彎腰去親吻男人，他的舌頭放進他嘴裡攪動，一塊堅冰在兩人的口腔中融化。他稍早曾這麼做，隔了一場夢境後他更該這樣做，他的身體下沉緊緊壓住棕髮男人，後者的強壯不亞於Steve，卻沒有逃脫的餘地，連掙扎都顯得困難。在Steve胯間有一股疼痛在膨脹，他們兩人都只穿了一條內褲，硬物磨擦的觸感更加明顯，棕髮男人使勁推開Steve的肩膀時氣息有些不穩，「……我們早上九點要到Stark大樓。」  
「我知道。」Steve說，他湊上去舔掉男人嘴邊的唾液，對方的手仍在推擠他，力道和剛才相比小了不少。  
「他們不會等我們的。」  
「那就讓他們等。」  
他們兩人都很清楚，那場測驗是躲不掉的，若遲到真能遠離這一切，Steve寧願一輩子和棕髮男人待在床上，用他想得到的各種法子。  
棕髮男人發現自己動搖不了Steve的意志（事實上，他下半身的反應已經附和了對方），他嘆了一口氣，眼珠子轉向斜上方，霧氣在他瞳孔中逸散開來，呈現出晨間的湖水顏色，「牆角那兒有監視器。」  
「那又如何，」Steve順著男人的視線轉頭，盯住監視器中間的那個紅點，「我們沒做壞事。」

Steve回頭看，男人的棕髮披散在枕頭上，他以前也看過這幕畫面，潔白的枕套讓他想起白雪，凝望了數十秒後，Steve才後知後覺這層聯想多令人悲傷。所幸周遭不再寒冷，隨著體溫的升高，越來越多汗從Steve赤裸的身前流下來，滴在棕髮男人的額頭、臉上、胸口，男人的表情變得難以解讀，他抬起手去揉Steve的太陽穴，彷彿這樣就能讓對方冷靜下來，是的，Steve的頭痛和迷惘一樣煙消雲散，慾望卻在男人的按揉間不停壯大。  
Steve將手探到身下，脫掉兩人的內褲，他把彈性布料勾到男人的膝窩，然後將手指往上滑，男人的股溝裡還是濕的，Steve回想起他是怎麼撐開那個小孔，把一大堆髒東西射在裡面，可想而知男人一定很不舒服，他決定要做出補償。

「你放心把後背交給我嗎？」Steve啃著男人的鼻頭，男人聽懂了暗示，他揚起嘴角，隨後將身體翻轉過去背對著Steve，雖然Steve想多看那個笑容幾眼，那嘴唇上翹的弧度符合所有他對情慾的想象，不過他還有時間，他們都有時間。  
Steve先撥開男人的頭髮，在他頸背上吸出一個指頭大的紅痕，如果他仔細瞧，男人身上有十來個類似的痕跡，只是大部分在身前，有的還漸漸地在消退中──這都是因為Steve鮮少從後方愛撫男人，當對方背對著他，多半是要離開他，在Steve的印象中，男人離開的次數少之又少，一次是為了從軍，一次是在他視野以外跨出車廂，還有一次是現在。  
這個念頭驚動了Steve，不，他想不出有什麼理由讓男人再離他而去，他用更大的力道吸吮面前的皮膚，一個比一個鮮紅的印子到明天可能都消不掉。這正是Steve的企圖，無論明天即將發生什麼，他都要回頭來細數這些痕跡。  
等測謊結束後，Steve幾乎可以確定他和棕髮男人的去處，沒意外的話會是地獄的某一層，他們留給世人太多劣跡，不差眼前這一條。  
Steve的嘴唇和舌頭一路游移，最終來到男人的肛門，那兒還有點紅腫，Steve能從中嗅出男人的味道和自己的精液。早先，裝在浴室的那台監視器紅外線曾消失了一陣子，如今整個屋子的紅點都亮著，這些監看螢幕的探員想必看膩了他們的親熱畫面，卻又難以迴避，Steve心想，那些人肯定沒看過接下來這個。

Steve低頭，他將舌尖抵在男人身後，對方的大腿筋肉繃緊了起來，又在Steve的撫摸下慢慢放鬆，Steve把這當作是男人的允可。他用一手的食指將暗紅色的嫰肉掰開，舌頭往內滑進，緊窒的括約肌絞住他的舌根，Steve一下子嘗到更多的腥鹹味和一絲血的味道。  
這完全不妨礙Steve繼續用舌頭操著棕髮男人，事實上，他有預感自己會戒不掉這味道，預感關乎於未來，現在遙想未來太不切實際，所以他只能更專注眼下。  
「嗯……Steve……」不足的光照催生加倍敏銳的聽覺，Steve聽得見棕髮男人的鼻尖和髮絲在枕頭上磨蹭的細小聲響，呻吟把對方的聲線煨得更柔軟，他喊Steve的腔調宛如一種魔咒，光是聽著這些就能讓Steve射在床單上，可是他忍住了，棕髮男人將屁股抬得更高，讓Steve的舌苔和腸壁貼在一起，他感覺到對方的邀約，於是他將舌頭退出，在離開前他用門牙咬了男人的臀肉一口，留下清晰可見的齒印。

Steve托起男人的腰，他的腦袋四處擺動，試圖在混沌的視野裡找出這個空間裡根本不存在的東西，他相信口水的潤滑是遠遠不夠的，但他們也沒有該死的凡士林或潤滑劑，他得把這個列入未來的購物清單，再一次，未來成為一種奢望。  
「我不想弄傷你──」他往前頂了一吋，窄小的入口立刻把他的前端吸進去，Steve全身的神經猛烈收縮，那個刺激他的人還在火上澆油，「你已經弄傷我了，你也記得我多喜歡，來吧，我沒那麼脆弱。」  
擋在Steve面前的確實不是玻璃，他和他一起待在魚缸，看向外面的世界，他們共享同樣的呼吸和生態。Steve挺腰插入時，他立刻被洶湧的熱度包圍，記憶和男人的身體一樣綑住他，他再也不可能脫離了。他這樣擁有過他一次，他正在讓過去式成為現在進行式，他一下又一下奮力衝撞，他的需求不可理喻──那麼多的他，棕髮男人全盤接受，Steve從後方摟住男人，對方正用全副的力道鎖緊他，讓他在現實紮根。  
射精前Steve使勁拔了出來，大量的白液噴灑在男人後背，精液順著中間的凹槽流向尾椎，這條墜落的路徑令Steve深深著迷，他伸手去撫摸那兩塊突起的蝴蝶骨，記得它用怎樣的弧線撐起筆挺的軍裝，撐起他的天空，男人在他的掌心下方顫抖，但Steve知道這意味著好事。  
男人轉頭向Steve抱怨，認為他退出的舉動是多餘的，Steve知道精液這種個人性的穢物留在體內一定不好受，再說從男人喉頭擠出的咕噥聲毫無威嚇性可言。Steve俯貼上去製造另一個吻，扣住對方濕漉漉的腦袋再封住那張嘴，禁止它丟出更多髒話。  
Steve得空的另一手來回順著男人的背，手勢像在哄脾氣不好的貓，他沾了幾撮精液塞進男人身體裡，算是回應對方的訴求。精液絕對是比口水更糟的潤滑物，眼下他們也只能將就。

棕髮男人從趴著再度翻回仰躺的姿勢，他躺在由Steve弄出的一大片汗漬裡，Steve想把男人的身體挪向另一塊乾淨區域，卻發現那會讓他們被推擠到床邊，這床對他們來說實在太小了。  
「我們應該換一張床。」  
Steve喃喃道，腦部的氧份不足讓他喪失思考能力，令他欣慰的是，棕髮男人也加入他胡言亂語的行列，「或者換一間公寓。」  
男人的陰莖還直挺挺豎在那兒，戳著兩人的小腹，Steve不假思索地用手包住它，然後發現自己套弄的動作熟稔不已，他拇指上的硬繭刮過浮凸的血管總會讓男人特別興奮，混著白濁的黏液持續從鈴口冒出來。  
「公寓選在布魯克林，你覺得如何？」  
男人的瞳孔像照到亮光的貓科生物突然睜大，Steve能就近數清虹膜上的細紋，他知道自己無意間說對了某件事，以致男人接下來的反駁失去了說服力，「……那兒的房價太貴，我們買不起。」  
「將來的事誰也說不準。」

夢囈的時間結束了，Steve架高男人的腿，將對方纖細的腳踝放在自己肩膀上，當他一推進男人身體裡時，對方就射了出來，濃稠的液體在半空中懸滯了幾秒鐘再緩緩向下滴落，隨著Steve一前一後的抽插，液體甩濺在男人小腹上的模樣越來越像一幅抽象畫。  
Steve想去抓男人的手時，對方也正好抬起手來，他用人類之軀的右手摸Steve的下顎，Steve還在不明究理的狀態，那隻手就繼續它的探索之路。它先在Steve胸前停頓了幾秒，像是想確定那兒的心臟還在跳動，接著又往下。Steve身上的舊傷連他自己也數不清楚，有一部分的疤痕早就跟隨強化的代謝率隱匿無蹤。棕髮男人顯然是他們之間記性比較好的那一個，他手指每經過一吋肌膚就帶起殘留在末梢血管上的記憶，好的或者不好的，有什麼人能把另一人的傷口記得比自己更牢？Steve只能猜想，這是男人與生俱來的慣性。  
──因為棕髮男人自己身上也有觸目驚心的傷口，那可不會隨著時間的更迭消失，連接他金屬手臂和肩膀的那道疤就是最好的證據。Steve的視線駐留在上方，他不記得形成它的過程，但他會牢記它現在的樣子，他把臉湊到男人的唇邊，讓對方的鬍渣和嘴唇弄疼他，雖然用不著那麼做，他已經足夠疼痛。  
他的胸口在痛，被棕髮男人觸摸過的地方在痛，金屬手指刮破他的背，Steve聽得見血管裂開來的聲音，他更渴望那些金屬扎進他的骨頭，現在Steve明白男人為什麼喜歡他弄傷他了，受傷是人類才有的權利。  
還有棕髮男人的吻，世上沒有人能帶來和他相同的親吻，男人左邊的唇肉有一塊缺角，每當親吻到達那兒時都會產生凹陷感，對Steve而言沒有一個吻比它更有魅惑力，也不可能更令他心痛。

Steve把男人的腿股狠狠壓在床墊上，男人的環狀肌肉就和他身上其它部位一樣強韌有力，咬緊了Steve不讓他有機會退出，Steve腦子裡的血液跟著熱量一起被掏空了，他的射精直到尿道口產生灼痛感才停止。  
他轉身貼住那副不完整的嘴唇，舌頭掃蕩著內裡的空缺，他在男人的口腔裡發誓再也不忘掉這些疼痛，在夢境和現實都不會。

高潮後的大腦就像浸泡在一大缸葡萄酒裡，Steve很久沒有這種感覺了，他間歇憶起軟木塞迸出瓶口的聲音，巨大得像是放煙火，滿是泡沫的香檳流滿全身。他現在的處境也差不多，渾身濕透，有些狼狽和疲倦，感受卻只剩下美好。  
他和棕髮男人並肩躺著，汗水徹底浸濕了床單，兩人像掉進海底又被一片帆布給撈起來，至今仍悠悠晃晃。Steve仰望著天花板，那盞垂下來的舊吊燈岌岌可危，一小道石灰裂縫勉強銜住燈座，Steve心想剛才的劇烈撞擊是不是又讓龜裂拉長了一點，當周遭再度陷入寂靜，他才發現他們之前製造出的聲響有多驚人，這可能又成為鄰居下次舉報的項目──即使是這件事也令人期待，因為它發生的時間點在不可測的未來。  
Steve翻過身，棕髮男人的頭枕在他的手臂上，對方安靜得太久了，這讓Steve又開始感到侷促，雖然男人可能只是想睡覺，現在是凌晨三點鐘，不是每個人都習慣在這種時間被吵醒。  
「你……」Steve用一種示弱的姿態接近棕髮男人，儘管對方看上去比他更脆弱，那隻能掐碎人骨的手臂和它的主人癱在潮濕的床單上，一動也不想動，「你能不能答應我一件事？」  
「嗯？」男人掀起靠近Steve的那片眼皮看他。  
「別離開我。」

盤踞在棕髮男人身旁的慵懶氛圍被打散了，凝聚成一種緊張，Steve想把緊張感當蚊子一樣揮手趕走，他想叫男人的名字，和對方說抱歉，或者一些中聽的情話，他想用一個腔調就讓對方全身的筋骨變得酥軟，就像男人對他做的那樣。但Steve目前還沒有這個能耐，他只能走一步是一步。  
若男人的名字是藏在禮物盒裡的秘密，延後揭開驚喜的時間也是好的，Steve並不想趕在一個晚上完成所有的事，好像他們不會有明天，他也不喜歡從男人眼中流露出的那種神色，Steve那麼努力地要往前走，男人看向他的每一個眼神卻都像在告別。  
「別離開我。」Steve重覆他的請求。  
他很堅定。銀髮蒼蒼的女人說過，這是一種選擇（她也如此堅定，將自己裹進Steve留給她的一片藍色，生命不再有紅色）。選擇不分對錯，無數個選擇鋪蓋出不同的未來，人們要做的，只是張臂擁抱它。  
棕髮男人正在這麼做，他給了Steve一個擁抱，「除非你離開我。」  
他沒有同意，也沒有不同意。在明天的這個時候，Steve會知道男人足夠狡猾，確實不會是他離開Steve，而是Steve背對他走遠，這是棕髮男人的詭計，當然了，Steve不會讓對方得逞。

鬧鐘訂在早晨的八點響起。太陽東升，太陽西沉。  
在日出時看你甦醒，在日落看你沉睡。  
數著你一再消失又出現的新傷口。  
把我的名字寫在你的名字旁邊。  
無論是房契或者死亡證明書。

除了這一個未來，我哪裡也不去。


End file.
